A new friend
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Fuuya/Michael highschool AU The two are new to traditional schooling, and find companionship in one another in the vast, new environment. Anna pops in here and there as well general fluffiness
1. Chapter 1

It was all thanks to Yuma that he was able to go off by himself like this.

Though his mother still kept him on a strict filming schedule, and he did have to skip more than a few weeks of school every month for tours, Fuuya still found himself with an opportunity he had never had before.

An opportunity to be like everyone else.

Glancing up and around the crowded halls with bashful, excited eyesm the young boy couldn't help but feel a slight sinking feeling come over him.

He hadn't realized he was two years older than the other duelist, and would put in the high school class above him.

His tutors from set had kept him up to date with some of his more pressing subjects, but he had not realized how overwhelming the crowds of people would be.

At least all eyes weren't on him for a change-well, on Robin.

But he didn't need to rely on Robin here. He could...be anything he wanted? Well...he wasn't sure if he could be anything per say, he would just stick with being himself. Who ever that was.

Stumbling through the door to his math class, Fuuya looked around to find it surprisingly empty.

At least there wasn't anyone to see him trip...

Looking down at his watch, Fuuya frowned wondering why everyone was so late...

Then it hit him.

He had set his watch back an hour when he had traveled out of town, and was thankfully an hour early to class.

That meant it was...lunch time?

Did they have caffateria's or something? Did most kids eat outside?

Movies and books weren't really reliable when it came to the real thing, so Fuuya settled for heading to the roof.

There were too many people crowding the grounds...and...at least it would be a good view from up there.

Internally cursing himself for keeping his eyes glued to his shoes instead of trying to talk to anyone, Fuuya kept in mind the promise he made himself that morning.

He would make at least one friend today.

And by friend, he meant talk to someone.

And by talk to someone, he meant make eye contact.

Even that was a stretch.

Letting out a frustrated groan at himself as he trudged up the stairs to the blissfully quiet roof top, Fuuya settled down to take a quick look at one of the mystery novels he had purchased at the school's bookstore that morning.

Though he had, had quite a passion for science fiction when he was younger, his suffocating role as Robin had made him feel a bit restentful towards it.

It...wasn't that he didn't enjoy acting anymore,

He just felt so attached to his role, like he was no longer a real person anymore. Even his mother ended up calling him "Robin" more often than "Fuuya".

Feeling a brief sense of giddiness as he opened the old book to the crisp new book smell, Fuuya blanched as the smell quickly turned to...

Rocket fuel?

Natural instinct tell him to flee, but curiosity and fright causing him to jump up instead, Fuuya gaped over at the figure before him, wondering just where she had come from.

A young girl, probably around his age, was stretching out and admiring the scenery below her with a triumphant look upon her face.

So far she hadn't noticed him but...

Fuuya felt himself in a flury of panic, not knowing how to speak to anyone, let alone a pretty girl.

Moving back quietly behind the doorway pillar, he gazed over at her hoping she would leave soon.

Why was he even hiding?!

This was h-his chance to talk to someone! And it was rare to find anyone hanging around by themself like he was so...

So should he give it a chance he-

...

Wait a minute...

He...knew her?

Her face now looking to the entrace way where he was hidden behind, Fuuya recognized the girl's expecting expression.

Her name was...was...

Anna.

She had been the girl trying to get into the duel carnival.

He had been dressed up as Robin at the time, but he recalled giving up his heart pieces to her when he was found frantically trying to duel for a complete set.

Something about needing to find a friend, she had said.

As much as he had wanted to duel Yuma again in the tournament, he couldm't refuse that kind of reason. That and...

Well she was...rather...

Something else.

He had...never met such an engadging person, and though he had been playing Robin at the time,

Fuuya had been utterly struck by her.

His cheeks darkening several shades of red as her face lit up in a winning grin, Fuuya felt himself nearly choke on his breath.

S-she was smiling directly at him...she-

"Sorry I'm late, Anna! Thomas' fangirls were dragging me behind," A male's voice intruded.

"Man, what kinda dude keeps a lady waiting?" She faked a dissapointed sigh, "Actually, I just showed up myself. Thought you got bored of waiting."

"Ha ha, not likely." He was grinning at her now. Fuuya saw a matching set of pink join Anna, casually slumping down next to her.

Ah man, how stupid could he be? He should have known a girl like that would have a boyfriend already. As much as he wanted to assume they were siblings, he could tell from the way she bubbled over him she did not view him as a brother.

It was like how some girls looked at Robin, though he seemed to treat this quite cooly.

Man...how was it even possible to be that casual around people? They were probably long time friends or something...

Now fully aware that he was eavesdropping on two random people he didn't know, Fuuya felt deeply ashamed of himself and cursed his awkwardness.

If it had been Robin in this kind of situation-

But he wasn't trying to be Robin anymore...maybe...

Maybe his mother was so adament in him keeping his role strong because he himself was...

Swallowing and thanking the bell for ringing through his pessimistic thoughts, Fuuya was grateful when the two hurried off to class.

That had been...

Horrible to say the least.

He didn't know approaching people would be this hard!

Waiting a good five minutes, before moving from his spot, Fuuya felt himself slump into a deeper state of negativity realizing he would be late for class as well.

This was a great way to start his first day at school, oh sure.

Leaning back and tapping his fingers gently on the hard steel desk before him, Fuuya gazed across the blustering classroom in anticipation for the lesson to start. If it were any other day, the young boy would have been fidgeting and apprehensively looking around the classroom for any signs of his, "fans". But thankfully, no one recognized Fuuya as the infamous "ESPer Robin". No. Fuuya was just Fuuya here, and it felt nice to be invisible for a change.

Well, at first it did at least.

Not that he was getting used to his own skin, he found himself at a loss for words around the chattering crowds of students around him. Since his mother agreed to let him out of homeschooling to associate more with kids his age, he had been too excited to do much else than organize his deck and check the calendar for when he started up.

Little did he anticipate that his lack of social experience would come to haunt him. Worse than that, he found himself alone in his classroom.

Yuma, the kind hearted boy he had previously met, the catalyst to his emergence as just Fuuya, turned out to be a fair bit younger than him.

Young enough to be placed in a separate class than him.

Fuuya gazed around nervously at his peers, unable to swallow his fears and approach them. They all went around in such large—packs. No one was really alone, and as he faded more or less into the background, it didn't really show that he was by himself.

Still…it was better than sitting alone at home with a stuffy tutor. At least here he was able to learn more about dueling, even if he wasn't ready to make any new friends—err friends.

"Umm…hello?" The boy next to him questioned. It wasn't exactly a greeting, more of a way to get Fuuya's attention. The slight boy immediately flushed, having been so consumed with thoughts of staying a recluse, he did not notice the pink haired boy eyeing him strangely.

How.

How had he not noticed it was the boy from earlier-A-Anna's boyfriend...

"I—hi, yes?" It came out a bit more blunt than Fuuya had intended, he kept his eyes averted from the other, in fear he was angry with him.

"…ahh, can I have my book back?" The other boy asked simply, not seeming to mind Fuuya's blunt tone. It seemed he could tell Fuuya had been wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"I huh—?" Fuuya paused, looking around quickly, soon realizing a heavy novel was lying carelessly next to his foot. Fuuya hadn't even heard the large text fall—was he really that spacey?

"The one next to your foot, if it's not too much trouble" he tried to joke casually, meeting Fuuya's gaze with steady, bright eyes.

"Ah! Of course, s-sorry, here—oh!" Fuuya's voice raised a bit higher than he had intended upon scanning the title of the novel, "You read Ellery Queen?" he couldn't contain the note of excitement in his voice.

"Wha—yes of course! He writes some of the best mysteries! Wow, I've never met someone who's into the classics too. I mean, a few girls I've talked to know about Conan Doyle or George Orwell, but it's—rare! Hi!" Fuuya grinned happily at the boys animated manner, it was so nice to see people get pumped over their hobbies.

"I've only read a few of him to be honest, it's hard to get all the old copies—I can't believe you found a hardcover of—is that really all his works?"

"Some of the best, yes! I-If you'd like, you could borrow it sometime, I've read this at least a dozen times." He offered, grinning easily at the other.

"Really? Thank you, I'm Fuuya by the way…"

"My name's Michael, it's a pleasure to meet you" he responded promptly, offering his hand for the other to shake. It was a formality Michael had become accustomed to, taking after Chris, and he couldn't help but grin carelessly as the other shook his hand firmly.

Well, not as firmly as Chris or Thomas (which was kind of nice), but the pressure was there.

"I..umm, do you, watch…I mean, do you usually just read books?" Fuuya felt this was rather abrupt of him, but he couldn't help but ask. He didn't want to keep Robin a secret from someone…so nice. Someone he could maybe even talk to sometimes. Like, not a friend! A cool guy like this—well, maybe if he was lucky…a friend…though he was probably busy with Anna...umm...maybe...a-a math kind of friend?

"Oh!" Laughing slightly to himself, Michael flushed the tiniest shade of pink and cringed at the constant reminder of Thomas calling him a "nerd". He liked books, okay? He didn't want to sound like an outright dork to this person he just met…he was new to this school as well, and hadn't made any friends outside of…well it was basically him either reading alone, or being dragged around by Thomas. And Thomas always, always had girls giggling around him. That was generally outside of school of course. Anna too was a pleasant constant in his life, though she had a tendency to show up more spontaneously than casually.

Well…there really was no use lying…

"I…I guess I kinda sick mostly to books to be honest." Michael admitted, fearing the worst, but was surprised when Fuuya sighed in relief.

"Ah…I was just…asking…cause' I act on this kinda dorky show." He shrugged, now suddenly very aware of his hands. What should he do with them? Why did he have to be twiddling his fingers like that, no…look him in the eye!

"Aw, that's cool! Do you enjoy it?" Michael questioned

"Well—yes—"

"Then it's not dorky." Michael grinned, noticing how self-conscious the other was about this.

"I…thanks" Fuuya gave in. He wasn't used to someone being so…so, nice wasn't even the right word for it. Maybe bright? Kind of like Yuma was, but different…

"So, umm, if you're not busy, want to hang out at lunch?"

"Ah-" Fuuya fumbled, he really wasn't used to being around someone so open like this. "D-don't you, usually hang around that pro duelist guy? O-or..." Fuuya trailed off, not wanting to give away having spied on him and his girlfriend.

"Oh…him…that guy…" Fuuya raised his eyebrows at the sudden cheerful bitterness in Michael's voice. It was a strange combination, as if he was talking about someone he was forced to like.

"Is he—does he give you any trouble?" Fuuya gave Michael a determined look. He may not be all that strong, but he wouldn't let his frien—well, this person he liked, or anyone in particular get pushed around.

"Oh no! No, nothing like that! He's my brother, haha" Michael laughed, but couldn't help but warm up closer to the other. What a nice sentiment…

"O-oh! S-sorry, I just…" trailing off, Fuuya felt foolish for jumping to such conclusions.

"It's fine! He's kind of annoying, but a good guy. Are you free though? If not, I could lend you the book another time…" Michael felt gutsy trying to make an excuse to spend more time with the other. It was kind of fun to talk to someone his own age for a change. Not about how "dreamy" his brother is, or even just about dueling. It was nice to talk to someone about silly hobbies, who didn't think of him just as "IV's cute little brother." ...or little sister for that manner.

What Michael didn't know, was how Fuuya was thinking in parallel to him. Michael was someone who didn't see him Robin just off the bat. He seemed generally friendly, and was reaching out to Fuuya like a real…a real friend would. Not just stage hands or duel monster cards…something tangible.

"Lunch sounds great!" He nodded in agreement, unable to keep his voice down. It was so strange for him to be all bubbly like this outside the stage. Though he remmebered reading about how awkward things could get if you hung around someone and their girlfriend...b-but he needed to take that chance!

The two were interrupted by the clanging of the class bell. They exchanged quick smiles before settling back in their seats, both flooded with relief and happiness at making a friend. Or what they hoped would be a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Trudging back towards his house, backpack sling low on his shoulder, Michael grumbled to himself as he swerved down a few alley ways to avoid the usual girls that tended to stalk him on his way home.

It was making him more and more resentful of Thomas, though it wasn't exactly his brother's fault, he couldn't help but curse him under his breath.

Just like it was back at the orphanage growing up. Anyone who came near him had some kind of infatuation with Thomas. only getting near him to gush about his older brother.

As an older brother, Thomas was...okay.

Well, more than okay. He was really great.

He looked out for Michael his whole life. He had even taught the younger how to read when they were younger, much to Chris' surprise.

Yet with Thomas' reputation looming around him his whole life, Michael felt himself sink into something of an isolated state.

Having been grateful to go off to a school of his own, he had high hopes he could get away from that trivial aspect of his life.

His brother was the most important thing in his life if he were to be honest with himself, but having a bit of freedom from him was nice.

Although, it wasn't long before most people recognized him as "Iv's little brother". That had cost him much of his peace of mind.

A silver lining in it all was a rather interesting individual though.

He wasn't sure whether or not he had a 'crush' on her, but she was the closest thing he had to a friend. Anna had a tendency to bounce around a lot though, and with their rival classes, it was rare to see her too often.

The most she wanted from him was a good duel, and Michael knew of all things, he could give her that.

But among all people, he had been excited to chat with the shy blue haired boy he had met in math class. He didn't know much about him, other than the fact that he acted? He seemed a bit too timid for that, but he knew as well as anyone else people could surprise you.

A few tough looking guys eyed him curisouly as he skirted through the narrow alley way, lost in his thoughts, but as soon as they caught sight of his face, they quickly looked down.

The first few times he had taken this route, a couple men had tried to pick a fight with him.

That was their mistake.

Of course he hadn't told Thomas or Chris, but it felt a bit satisfying to know he could take care of little things like a few petty thugs by himself now.

It had been the worst feeling growing up seeing his elder brothers face down any jerks that tried to mess with him. Something about his 'baby face' that attracted them. Tch.

All that and more had added to his confidence though, but also isolated him from the other children his age.

It was difficult to get excited about celebrities or going out to parties after seeing the world as he did. None of those kind of things held interest with him, and he longed for a deeper kind of connection with people.

Not...particularily people...a person maybe.

It was exhausting trying to keep up with large groups, so chatting with Anna here and there had kept him content for a while.

That was until he had met Fuuya.

Having been excited to have possibly have made an aquaintence in someone so engadging, Michael felt himself falter upon finding the boy absent from school for the next week.

It wasn't like the other owed him an explanation, and it was kind of a given he must be away for work...

But Michael couldn't help but feel a bit dissapointed.

Swallowing a lump of regret, Michael knew he shouldn't be getting his hopes so high.

Fuuya was an actor.

Thomas was famous in his own respect.

Once the boy figured out who his brother was, he would probably become infatuated with him like everyone else was.

He...couldn't blame him of course. Thomas always had the upper hand on him. But...

Even if he did hide Thomas from him, how long could that last? How would be know he wasn't just being used like always?

Wearing a bitter look of melancholy as he headed up the steps to their house, Michael was sure to clean the expression off his face when he walked in.

Chris would still be at work until sixish, then head off to his college to study. His dad was either at the lab or in his study, but by the looks of his missing shoes, Michael could safely assume he was away.

Thomas was a bit more spontaneous, threading in and out of the house at odd hours. He was sure to keep him updated with his location in case he needed anything, but more often than not his brother was away doing some kind of 'fanservie' thing.

The house was empty spare him, and around this time he usually sat down and studied until the house started filling up.

Evenings were really the best part of his day, really.

He'd make dinner with Chris, sit down and go over any problems he had with his dad, and either make lunch alone or with Thomas if he was around.

All in all, they were all gradually adjusting to one another. Michael felt it his duty to make a more concious effort than the others to try and speed things up, but didn't want to push anyone too far.

Shrugging back his shoulders as he zipped down his bag, Michael allowed himself a few more minutes to feel bitter.

Maybe if he asked Anna...

Thomas was just so much more spectacular than he was.

Even she would be caught up with him. He just...needed to make sure...

They never met?

That was a stupid thought. Thomas already poked fun at him for not bringing any friends over, saying he could 'hook him up' with some cute girls or something.

He'd shrug it off, saying he had to study, but in all reality that was the last thing he wanted.

It had been nice hanging around Yuma, though the two were separate in grades, they still held close bonds with one another. Maybe when he was older he'd get a chance to make more friends like him, somewhere out of his brother's shadow.

Twriling his pencil in his hand, now feeling he needed to break free of these negative thoughts, Michael began working away at his math homework.

But his mind began drifting back to Fuuya...

It had been nice talking to him...

It felt so natural, like they were made to talk to each other.

Ha ha, that was probably him just being melodramatic like Chris, but he couldn't help but feel somehow warmed by the other's pressence.

He'd be sure to lend him his book the next time he saw him though. Just to give it a shot. There really weren't that many people he was interested in, and wasting this opportunity would be just plain stupid.

Even when he inevitably ended up wanting to get closer to Thomas...well...

It was worth a shot?


	3. Chapter 3

Trudging down the hall to track down where Michael had gone off to, Anna huffed and hurried up the steps to the roof.

It wasn't like she had actually told him to wait for her or anything...just-

And it wasn't like she was usually there anyways but-

Well, she had gotten used to the cute pinkette buzzing around here and there as of late. Oh fuck her, damn Kotori and her stupid 'cutesty' words getting her to use that kinda tongue. She'd need to wash her mouth out later...maybe with Michael's tongue, heh, heh.

Either way though, she figured since she was here today, she may as well hit the cutie up. It was rare for her to find anyone able to really keep up with her, but wow, how he rolled with her punches was kinda hot.

Absentmindedly licking her lips, Anna hopped up the final step out to the roof where she spotted Michael laughing at something-

Hnnngh, wow, he really had a great laugh. It was like he used his entire body to conjure up the foreign sound, so full and full of energy. He was usually quite a prim little dude, but when she poked his buttons just right, he was set off in a way she could listen to for hours.

Holy fuck that was gay. And really uncool, dammit. She needed to play it smooth,

Real smooth-

Eyeing the source of what was making Michael laugh so earnestly, Anna froze in place.

Oh no, he was cute.

Keeping her steps light as she lingered behind them, the young girl felt her heart thump as the blue haired boy who was now blushing fully weakly smacked Michael's arm.

Oh no, now he was apologizing she-

"Michael! Yo! Arclight!" Now grinning in full flush, Anna bolted over there to squeeze the two together,

"Anna!" Michael burst, pleased to see his old friend-well, old enough,

"Man, oh man! You mean to tell me you got yourself a cute little boyfriend without even telling me?" Nooging the new boy lightly as she relished in their duel moritfyied expressions, Anna felt it confirmed that yes, they were in love.

"W-wha-w-we just m-met and-"

"I hear no denials, what's your name cutey?" Slinging her arm casually around Fuuya's shoulder as she nestled between them, Anna was pleased as the boy shook in terror.

"F-Fuuya-O-O-"

"Well little buddy! You're my new friend, and you better take care of my Michael now."

"I-I w-will-I-I mean-!"

"Great! You can be my little brother, call me 'big sis', okay?" Ignoring Michael's stuttering, Anna leaned back and stole half of his sandwich.

"So, tell me, how'd you two meet?"

As much as she had a thing for Michael, it was kinda obvious to her that he played for another team. It was always the sweetest ones, but as her best friend she wouldn't get in the way of his happiness!

It made her feel even better to see him happy with someone so sweet. She just needed to make sure this Fuuya kid was a decent guy, but something-

"OH YOU...YOU." Darting up and shaking him, Anna instantly found approval for him.

"I-"

"You're that kid! Robin! You're the one who got me into the duel carnival!" Squeezing him in her embrace, Anna flushed in joy, "I never got to thank you for that, man! Dammit, you have good taste Michael! He's a cutie!" Nearly crushing Fuuya as she began kissing his cheeks, Anna rolled off of him to side hug Michael in triumph,

"A-Anna-!"

"I'll explain later man, oh, you should see him in a pair of tights," Snickering and punching Fuuya on the arm lightly, Anna couldn't help but frown, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Well maybe if you let him speak,"

"Ooohh, wanna hear lover boy speak little love poems to you?" Falling across Michael's back dramatically, Anna couldn't help but add, "Oh, I request a sereanade dear hero-boy!"

Cackling as Fuuya hid his grin in his hands, Anna found that this indeed was a boy worthy of her friend.

It couldn't have worked out any better way.


End file.
